1. Field of the Disclosure
Various embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an electronic device having a housing that is formed of a conductive material, and an antenna device thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Thanks to the remarkable development of information communication technologies and semiconductor technologies, the distribution and use of electronic devices have been rapidly increasing to unprecedented levels. In addition, the development of more recent electronic devices has shown an increasing convergence of cuntionality that was previously performed by separate electronic devices. For example, a mobile communication terminal provides various functions, such as a TV viewing function (e.g., utilizing mobile broadcasting, such as Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB) or Digital Video Broadcasting (DVB)), music playing function (e.g., MP3 (MPEG Audio Layer-3)), a still image or moving image photographing function, an Internet connection function, and a radio receiving function, in addition to ordinary communication functions, such as voice communication and message transmission/reception.
Meanwhile, such recent electronic devices may include one or more antennas in order to provide various wireless communication functions. The electronic devices may include, for example, a mobile communication antenna, a digital broadcasting reception antenna, a Bluetooth antenna, a Global Positioning System (GPS) antenna, and a Near Field Communication (NFC).